


秘密 章10 by小番茄

by nisses



Category: History3那一天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Relationships: 恩智
Kudos: 31





	秘密 章10 by小番茄

【秘密】第十章 完结（R）

“可以吗？”宋伟恩问。

人在很多特定的瞬间会对事物产生超强的预知力。

就像有时黄隽智一眼就知道宋伟恩想哭还是尴尬，而在这个当下，夜好深了，宋伟恩的眼神也好深。

黄隽智心里在打鼓，鼓膜震动传输到头皮，一阵一阵说不清道不明的刺激感，他明白他一旦做点什么，无论做点什么，他们两个人之间都不会不一样了。

该来的，总会来。

暗橘色的灯光下。

黄隽智不置可否先吻了上去。

他的手指插进宋伟恩的头发里，他们都刚被夜风亲吻过，宋伟恩的头发又软又凉，争先恐后在黄隽智的指尖里拥挤。

不够。

不够。

黄隽智很快就被后来居上的宋伟恩撬开了唇舌，宋伟恩的手从后背一路巡逻到黄隽智的大腿，先上下摸了个透，一下捏住最筋道的部分，抬着黄隽智的腿从他两腿之间拔出来，然后手一松，黄隽智直接跨坐在了宋伟恩的身上。

黄隽智太小只了，几乎是轻盈的，只是坐着又或是抱着通通没有实感，必须要用嘴唇寻着他的轮廓一路点火，烧得他透红，再吻上他那一张泛着水光微张的嘴。

感受到他的舌尖微微在颤抖，鼻息重重拍打在脸颊旁，才会让宋伟恩觉得，他在和黄隽智亲密。

而这份亲密足以让宋伟恩断送所有的理性，变成只属于黄隽智的疯子。

只是接了个吻而已，湿衣服还套在身上，黄隽智的衬衣也沾染上了水雾，凉凉透透的，但浑身都很烫。两个人的意识岌岌可危。

黄隽智的主动自然是默认了宋伟恩的疑问句，他没有深思宋伟恩的“可以吗”是可以亲你，还是可以什么。

直到宋伟恩吮吸着他耳朵下面极其私密的皮肤，用气音若有若无地说：“在这里？还是卧室？”他脑袋轰隆一声，后知后觉自己还是太年轻了。

……

宋伟恩……

黄隽智突然想起很早很早之前的一个采访，他们在讨论夏得对于希顾是什么感情，宋伟恩直接把车开上二环回答说要看垒包是多少。

他推开宋伟恩的肩膀，眼神寻找着焦点，昏昏沉沉地说：“你不会……你……什么时候……你要…全，全垒打？”

宋伟恩愣住了，淦，他的黄宝太直白了，有点刺激。

他眼神暗了暗，尔后舔了舔嘴唇，把黄隽智残留的味道全舔进肚子里，听不出真假地说：“你可以随时喊停，我都听你的。”

……

这，这，这。

“我没有和男生做过……”黄隽智低下头小声示弱说：“我不知道该怎么做。”

虽然从拍戏开始就有意无意在这方面游走，可拍戏毕竟是拍戏，和现实截然不同。这种感觉就像是他和宋伟恩一起被关在房间里等着有人开门，等了好久，门突然被拉来，他却不敢跨出去了。

宋伟恩的感受和黄隽智是一样的，他真的也没有想那么多，或者说他想了，但不敢想这么仔细。就这么突然被黄隽智揭开，两个人都陷入了片刻的沉默。

但黄隽智没有直接拒绝，让宋伟恩觉得窝心。

“其实……”宋伟恩硬着头皮打破这个胶着的状态：“我之前真的有查过……但我发誓！我是为了拍戏……”

黄隽智的手搭在宋伟恩湿润的毛衣上，他的一撮头发还在滴水，滴在黄隽智的手上，滚落。

黄隽智想起了那个闷热的夏天，宋伟恩就是这样坐在他身边闷头一口一口喝着珍奶，两个人无话不说又无话可说。

那个宋伟恩忽远忽近，可望不可及。

他不想弄丢宋伟恩。他要抓住他。

于是黄隽智三下五除二做了决定，斩钉截铁地说：“你，你去洗澡换衣服，我出个门。”

说完就从宋伟恩身上站起来，宋伟恩拉住他的手不解道：“你出门干什么？”

……

黄隽智羞红了脸：“买…买内个啦！”

凌晨两点。

宋伟恩第一次用了黄隽智的卫生间，用了他的沐浴露。沐浴露是很淡很淡的花香。那个味道就像他吻很深的时候尝到的，甜而不腻。

飘着动心的意味。

宋伟恩洗完澡之后出来发现黄隽智已经回来，正坐在沙发上抽烟收拾书包。

跟宋伟恩待在一起之后，其实黄隽智很少抽烟。除非有的时候宋伟恩主动提出陪他抽。

烟雾缭绕中，黄隽智眯缝着眼抬起头，望了一眼宋伟恩，口中叼着烟，含糊不清地说：“洗完啦？那你等等我。”

操。太性感了。

眉眼还是黄隽智那单纯的线条，可又怎么会有这么多情绪跑出来。

宋伟恩不自在地扯了扯露出一截肚子的短袖，支支吾吾地说：“去，去吧，我，我等你。”

好一个嘴巴上的巨人，行动上的矮子。黄隽智笑了一声把烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里，走过去捧住宋伟恩的后脑勺，踮起脚漫不经心地给了一个吻。尼古丁混合着蓝莓味顿时在宋伟恩嘴里蔓延开，他刚刚看到的烟雾似乎都渡进了他的嘴里。

这个味道太诱惑了。

宋伟恩这个一米八七的傻大个彻底晕了。

一晕就晕到洗香香的黄隽智倒在他怀里。

“你猜我买的什么味道？”

窗帘被关上，黄隽智打开了他买的仙人掌霓虹灯，绿色的，很暗，让两个心猿意马的人储存了些许安全感。黄隽智被宋伟恩压在床里，在他比自己宽两倍的臂弯里小声调情。

“唔汪汪汪。”宋伟恩低吼两声，化身哈士奇，皱起鼻子在黄隽智身上嗅来嗅去，鼻尖有一下没一下碰在黄隽智的皮肤上，他痒得哈哈笑：“别闹，别闹啦。”

“汪汪汪！”宋伟恩真的就像一只大型犬，哼哧哼哧舔着他的嘴唇，胡乱猜：“花椰菜味的。”

黄隽智笑声更加大了：“哪有这种味啦，白痴喔！不猜对就不给。”

……

“这可由不得你。”说完宋伟恩再也不忍，掐着黄隽智的细腰彻底吻了上去。

那些想亲不敢亲的时刻都在这时化成了宋伟恩所有的勇气和冲动，隐秘而安静的空间加速了他的下坠。而眩晕，让他只想在男孩如藤蔓一般细滑的四肢里一醉方休。

宋伟恩热爱情事，并不是说他是下半身思考的动物，而是他坦然面对并接受自己的欲望。他渴望两个人在情爱中达到某种极致的和谐。

他好爱黄隽智啊，他想得到他。

在昏暗中，宋伟恩握住了黄隽智的……

他曾经不小心碰到过，在拍那场互相打飞机的戏里，隔着金钟罩，他还是抓到了，更让他意想不到的是，他握满了整个手心。

就像现在。

起初只是简单的套弄，黄隽智不肯发出声音，双手嵌在宋伟恩的胳膊上，一双眼睛亮得吓人，亮得令人失去理智。

可谁好像都不满足，觉得不够，想要更近。黄隽智失神地拱起身子，宋伟恩仿佛接收到什么讯号，手掌一路向下，捧住他的臀瓣，双手一捞，黄隽智又白又细的大腿就耷拉在了宋伟恩的手臂和肩膀上。

宋伟恩抬头朝已经眼神迷离的黄隽智挑眉一笑，然后垂下脑袋一口含住噔了很久的小香菇。

其实宋伟恩不太会弄，只会凭着本能和很模糊的理论知识让他的男孩尽可能的舒服。他的牙齿轻轻刮蹭在表面，舌头拨动着。

黄隽智难耐地嗯了一声，抓住宋伟恩的头发。口腔和小小智谁比较烫，两个人都已经分不清楚了。

不要分清了。

就让他们一起被性感吞掉，被时间忘掉，相赴一场赌约。

赌谁先缴械，谁先投降，谁先失去神智。

被褥被扔在一旁，玩偶四处散落，黄隽智在“靡靡之音”的吞吐声中泄了第一次。宋伟恩抬起头，整张嘴红得不能再红，他坐起身，跪在柔软的床垫上，抓住黄隽智的双手包裹住他的滚烫，渴求着：“帮我。”

“帮我。”

记忆中项豪廷喘着粗气对于希顾说：“帮我，我也帮你。”

黄隽智不是于希顾，他不会被锁住双手挣脱不开掉入陷阱，在确定答应宋伟恩之后，他早就放下羞耻心了。

更何况，他是那么想讨好宋伟恩。他也说不清为什么。

黄隽智从枕头底下掏出一袋花花绿绿的东西，撕开，仰头倒进嘴里，还没等宋伟恩问，他就直接双手撑在宋伟恩坚实的盆骨，把嘴覆了上去。

几秒冰凉触感之后，宋伟恩的下面噼里啪啦爆开。

操。

跳跳糖！

黄隽智太犯规了！

宋伟恩倒吸一口气，膝盖险些软掉。

黄隽智愿意用嘴就已经让宋伟恩承受不住，被真真切切含住的时候他几乎快要失控，更何况作弊用道具！他用力咬住下唇，感受到跳跳糖反复来回与他和黄隽智的嘴之间。

像是脉搏，像是撞击，像是噬咬，像是揉搓。像是一场秘而不宣的罪恶，得到了最坏的认可。于是破罐子破摔，享受本能带来的顶级体验。

靠！爽飞天灵盖的体验让宋伟恩脏话脱口而出。

他觉得自己嗓子哑了，喉咙里低低匍匐着什么他搞不清楚的东西。

黄隽智太瘦，宋伟恩惊人的尺寸鼓胀在他嘴里，顶得他脸颊一侧凸起，宋伟恩偷偷看了一眼，太色情了，隐隐还有些下流，让宋伟恩既快乐又恐慌。

偏偏黄隽智还时不时抬眸看向宋伟恩的脸。

那双沾满了情欲的湿润眼睛，就是看一眼，也会让人疯癫。

随着口中的动作，跪着的黄隽智平整的肩膀跟着节奏耸动，小而翘的屁股若隐若现。

太辣了。

黄隽智太辣了，就是个狐狸精。

宋伟恩输得一塌糊涂。

他喉咙都烧干了，只觉口干舌燥，极致的快感和画面冲击让他忍无可忍，忍无可忍。他眼睛着了火，黄隽智一池春水，根本浇不透。

淦，不忍了。

宋伟恩抓住剩下的半袋跳跳糖扔进嘴里，强行把黄隽智架起来和他四目相对，他捏住黄隽智的下巴，迫使他张嘴，狠狠地，重重地，亲了下去。

两个人的下半身严丝合缝地交缠在一起。

空气里开始弥漫出被月光沸腾了发潮的味道，跳跳糖在两个人嘴里传递着心动信号，让彼此都彻底沦为欲望的奴隶。

臣服于对方。

很快，黄隽智被宋伟恩像无尾熊一样抱起，离开了卧室。

被亲懵的黄隽智眼看着自己离开房间，穿越客厅，在鱼缸面前停下了。

“我想看金鱼。”宋伟恩咬着他耳垂说。

什么什么。

这个时候看什么鱼？

“我要你看鱼的时候，都在想我。”

什么什么？

宋伟恩在说什么？

迷迷糊糊的黄隽智被宋伟恩放在地上，冰凉的地板刚触到少年的脚底，一个激灵少年堪堪恢复一些理智，就被宋伟恩扭过身子压在了鱼缸上。

……

他瞬间明白宋伟恩要做什么了。

太过分了。

太过分，太过分了。

他只是用了跳跳糖而已，可宋伟恩，呜呜，宋伟恩。

宋伟恩挤出润滑剂在黄隽智隐秘的地方画圈，黄隽智被迫把脸贴在透明鱼缸上，一冷一热瞬间让他舒服了不少，他贴着脸又摩挲了两下，擦掉呼吸在玻璃上呵出的水汽。

就在宋伟恩缓缓塞进手指的时候，小白游了过来。

操。

黄隽智也忍不住说了脏话。

他想扭头看宋伟恩，却被他强壮的胳膊压在背上掰不过身子。可羞耻的是，他的屁股却和他想的完全不一样，那不争气的软肉被宋伟恩无师自通的手法揉搓地十分享受。

“黄宝你太紧了，放松，放松。”

黄隽智忍不住想要骂宋伟恩，做爱的时候让他看鱼，还不准他紧张，这是什么变态情趣！

他咬着牙，不服地一言不发。

宋伟恩亲了亲他光滑的肩头，手掌在他的腰上尽心尽力地揉搓着：“今天是不是还没有喂小白？”

“你还说呢，当然是没有啊——呃。”

宋伟恩在交谈中又加了一根手指。

坏人！

但，但…被撩拨到头皮发麻的黄隽智咽了咽口水，强扭过头看宋伟恩：“你……”

“我什么？”

黄隽智垂下眼眸假装看鱼，小声嘟囔：“你，你快一点。”

……

“什么？”宋伟恩仿佛没听清，故意凑近问。

黄隽智迷乱中扭头擦过他的唇，宋伟恩感受到手里的湿润和柔软，叮地一声，宋伟恩意识到，就是此刻了。

宋伟恩抽出手指，在黄隽智抽气的空隙，抬手将自己顶了进去。

好热。

黄隽智再次被压在了鱼缸上。

他又晕又疼，贪心地汲取着鱼缸的反差温度。

试图让自己慢一点，降一点。

可是鱼缸里的水似乎被月光倒了出来，整个屋子都湿透了，他和宋伟恩身上黏黏糊糊，看得见的，看不见的，都黏黏糊糊。

四肢纠缠着在温柔里颠簸。

鱼儿也在撞击中颤抖。

宋伟恩吻着黄隽智的耳垂，脖子，后肩，凸出的脊骨，双臂紧紧扣住他的细腰。妄想更近，再近。

不行，太深了，太深了。

黄隽智觉得自己要溺水了，他甚至都分不清这是窒息还是快感，他有些缺氧，他本能地伸长脖子，似乎想要从这片欢愉里解脱出来，他退，他进，他投降，他进攻。一有逃跑的意思，宋伟恩就伸手捞住他的脖子把他拽了回来。

宋伟恩的身形足足是黄隽智的一倍，强势的体型差他根本无处可逃。

黄隽智张开嘴，像渴望氧气的小鱼，大口呼吸，大口喘气。

玻璃上的雾气已经让他看不清楚他的小白，他也来不及看小白了，因为在他的体内有一只更大的鱼在游动，在撞击，在要他的命。

“宋伟恩。”他耳语叫着那人的名字：“宋伟恩…宋伟恩！”

“我在。”

我思顾，我在。

我思，故我在。

我永远在。

宋伟恩疼惜般地吻了吻他的眼睛，身下却如热火一样激烈和滚烫。

黄隽智这池春水，到底还是被宋伟恩搅乱了，搅碎了，被抽丝剥茧。

在这个沉默的夜。

在即将抵达高潮的时候，黄隽智突然想起那天夜里宋伟恩梦游着亲吻他，而他明明知道这只是一种病症，一种失态，而他却主动地咬上了这张唇。

一个人清醒的疯狂。

只有他自己明白，早在那个时候，他就已经输了，输得彻底。

腰窝发麻的空隙，四肢瘫软、全数倾泻的黄隽智被宋伟恩翻了过来，转身抱到沙发。

宋伟恩抚摸着黄隽智纤细的身躯，揉搓着他绿豆般的乳粒。

在他的腰腹不断按摩，让他紧绷的状态松软下来。

绵绵密密的吻落下来，宋伟恩感受到了身下人的颤栗，以及又开始硬起来的部位。

很快，宋伟恩搂起他的腰，再次挺身进入。

小小的黄隽智被大大的伟恩完完全全的淹没。

热浪翻滚，春水吹皱，天大概是不会再亮了。

就让他们一同这样坠落下去吧。

男孩细碎的呜咽与呻吟都被宋伟恩吞下肚里，他们在柔软的沙发里做了又做。遥远的风声吹不到深爱的温柔，喘息在黑暗中生出，又在黑暗中湮灭。

宋伟恩在黄隽智身上失魂落魄春宵一刻，又在他的心里情不自已得到安慰。

糜烂又贪心。认真又沉迷。

爱已经不能满足了，想做爱，做爱。

食髓知味，融为一体。

黄隽智。

宋伟恩真的，好爱好爱你。

  
我用一整个夏天换来一场冬天的温存。

你在秋天告诉我，想要在一起。

于是春天邀请我们参与这部必不可错过的爱情。

刚好，一年四季都有你了。

你知道，在世界这个巨大的游乐场里，你我身不由己，而我唯一选择是你。

爱很费心，我只想爱你。

期待着太阳再次升起的每一天，我和你，我们一起。

时间也闭上了眼，忘掉了自己。

在这个独特的宇宙里。

花香鸟语。

我爱你。

  
嘿，那个偷看的人。

准备好接收宋伟恩和黄隽智的秘密了吗？

1.2.3…

嘘～


End file.
